GMA News TV/Other
Standard Logos Citynet Television 1995-1999 Citynet_27.jpg EMC (Entertainment Music Channel) 1999 Emc2000.jpg Channel V Philippines 1999-2001 Channel_V_Philippines1999.jpeg QTV 2005-2007 Bandicam_2015-11-22_06-08-48-562.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-22_06-08-43-968.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-01_16-42-18-093.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-01_16-43-21-671.jpg QTV Channel 11.png Q 2007-2010 Bandicam_2015-11-22_06-09-19-812.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-18-36-000.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-25-02-625.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-31-01-828.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-08-51-640.jpg Bandicam_2016-01-10_15-00-55-546.jpg| Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-37-49-656.jpg 2010-2011 Bandicam_2015-12-03_17-07-43-625.jpg GMA News TV 2011-present GMA News TV official slogan.jpg|GMA News TV standard logo with slogan (2011-2015) GMANewsTV2015.png Network IDs Citynet Television 1995-1999 Citynet_Television_27_1995-1999.jpeg EMC (Entertainment Music Channel) 1999 Emc1999.jpg Channel V Philippines 1999-2001 Channel V Philippines UHF Free TV Channel 27.png|Channel V Philippines on UHF 27 Channel V PHL.png Channel V Philippines Three Star to the Sun.png Channel V Philippines Ch. 27.png QTV 2005-2007 QTVkwentonatintoid.jpg Q 2007-2010 Be_on_Q_2007.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-15-34-078.jpg|October 2008 Station ID Bandicam_2015-11-23_05-44-54-562.jpg|May 2009 Station ID 2010-2011 Bandicam_2015-11-22_06-10-34-984.jpg|May 2010 Station ID GMA News TV 2011-present File:GMANEWSTV2011.png|2011-2015 Station ID File:GMANEWSTV2013.png|2013-2015 Station ID GNTVSID2014.jpg|2014 Station ID TV Messages/Greetings Citynet Television 1995-1999 EMC (Entertainment Music Channel) 1999 Channel V Philippines 1999-2001 QTV 2005-2007 Q 2007-2010 Bandicam_2015-11-22_06-11-26-953.jpg 2010-2011 Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-46-00-031.jpg GMA News TV 2011-present On-Screen Bugs Citynet Television 1995-1999 EMC (Entertainment Music Channel) 1999 Channel V Philippines 1999-2001 Channel_V_Philippines_Rated_PG.jpeg|December 19, 1999-2000 Used Channel_V_Philippines_Screen_Bugs_Parental_Guidance.jpeg|Channel V Philipines screen bugs Parental Guidance Channel_V_Philippines_logo_screen_bugs.jpeg|Channel V Philippines Screen logo 2000-2001 Used Channel V Philippines Valentine on screen bug.jpg|Channel V Philippines Valentines logo On Screen Bug. QTV 2005-2007 QTV2005osb.jpg|November 11, 2005-March 17, 2007 Used Q 2007-2010 Q2007osb.jpg|March 18, 2007-February 2008, when Q The on-screen bug logo also changed and the "Parental Guidance" text now with bold font. QTVlivebug_2007.jpg|2007-2008 live version QTVPGleft2007.jpg|March 18, 2007-February 2008, The "Parental Guidance" text is slightly changed on the upper-left corner. Q11OSB_Dec_2007.jpg| Q_11_OSB_Feb_2008.jpg| Q2008osb.jpg|February 2008-May 28, 2010, the on-screen bug Q logo was slightly changed. QTVPGleft2008.jpeg|February 2008-May 28, 2010, The "Parental Guidance" text can be also seen at the upper left-corner. QTVlivebug.jpeg|February 2008-May 28, 2010, "LIVE" is seen under the logo, for live telecasts only. Q_OnScreen_ParentalGuidance_2009.jpeg|March 2009-May 2010, Q the on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was changed. Q_Up_On_Screen_bug_ParentalGuidance.jpeg|October 2009-May 2010, Q up the on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was changed. QTVAI9LVSbug.jpeg|The words "LIVE" and "VIA SATELLITE" in a small row under it are seen on the upper-left corner and used on the American Idol Season 9 Finale also aired on QTV on May 25-26, 2010. 2010-2011 Q2010osb.jpg|May 29, 2010-February 20, 2011 Used Q_On_Screen_bug_change_ParentalGuidance_2010.jpeg|May 29, 2010-February 20, 2011, Q the on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was changed. Q_Up_On_Screen_bug_ParentalGuidance_2010.jpeg|May 29, 2010-February 20, 2011, Q Up the on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" QTVPGleft2010.jpeg|May 29, 2010-February 20, 2011, Same as the previous version of the "Parental Guidance" upper-left version, but the 2010 logo is used. QTV2010liveversionOSB.jpeg|Live version of the 2010 on-screen bug QTVViaSatellite2010version.jpeg|Via satellite version of the 2010 on-screen bug GMA News TV 2011-2013 GMA News TV On Screen Bugs.PNG|February 28, 2011-October 2011, when GMA News TV The on-screen bug logo also changed. GMA News TV On Screen Bugs (2).PNG|February 28, 2011-October 9, 2011, the on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was changed. GMANewsTV_Up_OnScreen_ParentalGuidance.jpeg|February 28,-October 9, 2011, the up on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance". GNTVPGleft.jpeg|March-October 9, 2011, The "Parental Guidance" can be also seen on the upper-left corner. GNTVAI10OSB.jpeg|Live Via Satellite version on a maroon semi-arc. Used on the American Idol Season 10 Finale aired on GMA News TV on May 25-26, 2011. GNTVlivebug.jpeg|Like Q, "LIVE" is seen under the logo, for live telecasts only. GMA News TV MTRCB On Screen Bugs.PNG|October 10-17, 2011, adds 2011 MTRCB PG rating. GMA News TV MTRCB PG On Screen Bugs.PNG|October 18, 2011 - February 2014 GNTVMTRCBPGleft2011.jpeg|December 26, 2011-February 21, 2014, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo can be also seen on the upper-left corner. 2014-present GNTV_logo_2014_on_screen_bug.jpeg|February 22, 2014-present The only appearing GNTV logo without the MTRCB rating used during its the three news programs such as Balitanghali, State of the Nation and GMA News TV Live. GMANEWSTVOSBMTRCBPG2012.jpeg|February 22, 2014-present, Same as before, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo is slightly modified. GMANEWSTVLIVEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|January 2012-present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug live version various entertainment and sports coverage. now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GMANEWSTVViaSatelliteMTRCBPG.jpeg|January 2012-present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug Via Satellite version various programs, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GNTV_2014_logo_On_Screen_bug_MTRCB_PG.jpeg|February 2014 - present, GMA News TV Channel 11 modification of MTRCB PG Rating. GMANEWSTVLIVEVERSIONMTRCB.jpeg|January 2012-present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug live version various entertainment and sports coverage. now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GNTV OSB replay2016.jpeg.jpeg|January 1, 2012-present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug replay version (upper-left), now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GNTV OSB livedownward2016.jpeg|2012-present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug replay version (downside), now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GNTV OSB PST 2014.jpeg|2014-present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. With Philippine Standard Time GNTV OSB MOVIETITLEPROGRAMS.jpeg|2015-present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. With the Movie title of various programs GNTV On Scrren Bug MTRCB Rated G.jpeg|GMA News TV Ch. 11, Same as the December 26, 2011-present, modification of MTRCB G Rating. GNTV Up left MTRCB G On Scrren Bug.jpeg|GMA News TV Ch. 11, Up left on screen bug was the MTRCB G. GNTV_February_2013_MTRCB_SPG_On_Screen_Bug.jpeg|Same as the 2013 on screen bug MTRCB SPG is modified. GNTV_February_2013_MTRCB_SPG_Change_Up_Left_On_Screen_Bug.jpeg|GNTV on screen bug was shown and the "MTRCB SPG" was changed up-left. Test Card GMAChannel7testcard.png|Same as the 1995-present turn off on-screen bug DWDB-TV Channel 27 Manila, Same as the 2005-present turn off on-screen bug DZOE-TV Channel 11 Manila and other relay stations with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. Citynet Television Channel 27 Test Card.png|Citynet Television Channel 27 Test Card used in 1995-1999 with 1 kHz Test Tone, music and slient. QTV Channel 11 TOC Manila.png|QTV Channel 11 TOC MANILA with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. GMA News TV Test Card 2011.PNG|GMA News TV Channel 11 TOC MANILA with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. File:GMA News Social Media Accounts Test Card (GMA News TV).png|Social Media accounts test card since 2017. Special Logos Summer Idents Bandicam_2015-11-22_06-07-17-671.jpg Christmas Idents Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-28-13-703.jpg|All You Want for Christmas is on Q - Q 2008 Christmas Slogan Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-26-06-796.jpg|Christmas Merry Give Around - Q 2009 Christmas Slogan New Year Season Valentine's Season Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-10-49-531.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-01_17-40-23-937.jpg Program Bumpers (aired before the show and during commercial break) QTV Channel 11 QTV 2006 Bumper.png|2006 Category:Special logos Category:Missing former logo Category:Philippines Category:Quezon City Category:GMA News TV Category:Citynet Television Category:Q (TV network) Category:Other Category:Missing current logo